


conversations about government interference

by sandyk



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane leaned close. "I'm really excited about seeing you naked," she said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	conversations about government interference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/gifts).



> No profit garnered, no characters mine. Thanks to J for beta.

They'd started having sex a few weeks after SHIELD stole Selvig away. They were having tacos Jane had made and carefully brought up on the roof, when Jane said, "Hey, I'm no longer your boss."

"Were you ever, really?" Darcy said.

"I was enough," Jane said. "I could fire you."

"Could you really?" Darcy laughed.

"I really could," Jane said. Her tone had gone a little steely. Darcy stopped laughing. But she was giggling a little inside.

"Anyway," Jane said. "That's different now. We're both officially working for SHIELD. I was reviewing all those forms they had us sign again. I am not your boss, I don't sign your paychecks --"

"I love getting paid," Darcy said. "I don't think I've said that enough."

"Yeah," Jane said. "We're more like equals, so --"

"I would be a great boss," Darcy said. "How great would I be? I should be in charge here."

"You know nothing about physics," Jane said. She was frowning.

"I've been here a while, Jane, I know a bunch. Also, you don't need to be an expert to be a boss. You need to know how to bring out the best in people. How to get people to work together."

"You can't just taser them," Jane said.

"I wouldn't," Darcy said, a little wounded.

"Good," Jane said. "Anyway, we can have sex now. We couldn't before," Jane said, barreling on even though Darcy was pretty sure she looked like some cartoon with her jaw on the floor. "You know what it's like in academia. I wasn't going to be that asshole who slept with her intern or student."

Darcy was about to say she didn't know many assholes who dressed solely in Threadless tees, but then she remembered her weekend in Williamsburg and the sexist racist hipsters she'd met. She closed her mouth and looked at her taco. "You want to have sex with me?"

"Duh," Jane said. "And you do with me."

"You're very confident," Darcy said. "I mean, you're right. What about Thor? Should I be asking about that?"

"What about him?" Jane shrugged. "I think we have a pretty open relationship, you know? We'll work it out when he comes back."

"Okay, then we should get on that. On you," she said, giggling.

Jane leaned close. "I'm really excited about seeing you naked," she said.

ZZZZ

"I really like the upgrade in digs from the SHIELD guys," Darcy said.

"It is … nice," Jane said. They were sitting up on the roof again. Darcy suddenly thought she would have asked for some more convenient outlets up there. Surely the SHIELD guys would have done it, they seemed like they'd be good at rewiring.

"I mean," Jane said. "I worry about all the upgrades."

"I'm too busy not sleeping on a cot in what used to be an employee's bathroom," Darcy said, lying.

"You're lying," Jane said. She laughed. Darcy did not get how Jane's brain worked. Jane was always whirring away with ideas and plans and physics. It wasn't so much that Darcy felt stupid around her, because Darcy was not stupid, but more like mystified.

"Yeah," Darcy said. "I'm lying, a little. Government largesse always means strings and conditions and Phil's the only nice one and he's kinda creepy. But I really like sleeping in an actual bed. And getting paid."

"Largesse," Jane said. She sounded like she liked the way the word tasted.

"Yeah, I know some big words," Darcy said. "And also, I'm freezing and craving my actual bed."

Jane shrugged. "I should rest."

"You should," Darcy said. She even leered a little. "I've got your rest right here."

Jane nodded. She said, "Works for me. I do like your new bed."

Jane was pretty hot naked. She was really focused in bed. She took to the tasks at hand (Darcy giggled in her head at the pun) with the kind of enthusiasm Darcy had previously only seen Jane direct at anomalies and Einstein etc bridges.

"You're always thinking," Jane said. She cupped Darcy's breast. "God, you have such amazing tits."

"I totally do," Darcy said. "And you're the one who's always thinking."

"I don't really think a lot during sex," Jane said. "It's sex. It's awesome. I love not thinking, everything off but feeling."

"Word," Darcy said. "Sex is definitely awesome. And we are very good at it. But I don't really turn off my brain. I mean, I'm not writing a novel while you're going down on me or copping a feel. LIke you are now."

"Stringing together two words is more thinking than I do during sex. It's awesome for creativity. I read that somewhere, I think." Jane rolled back on top of her, her thighs pushing Darcy's legs apart again. Darcy smiled.

"What a surprise, it was probably some man. Sleep with a hot chick with big boobs and you'll have fantastic ideas," Darcy said. "I bet he'd be surprised a woman was living that way. And resentful."

Jane laughed. "Okay, turn off your brain for a little and we're stop the kyriarchy tomorrow morning."

"Kyriarchy," Darcy said, smiling. She felt warm and a little teary. "You're learning from me."

ZZZZ

"We get a lot of visitors," Jane said. This time it was a woman who said she was an accountant.

"Just going over the books," she said, smiling. Her name was Laurie. She had red hair that didn't look natural and an ass you could bounce a quarter off. Not that Darcy was going to try, because Laurie gave off a killer vibe. Like stab you in the back and front and side killer vibe.

"I'm a little suspicious. Maybe SHIELD sent her to spy on us. See if we were holding anything back. That's how secret government agencies have to operate, very low trust threshold," Darcy said.

"I think she was hitting on me," Jane said.

"Me, too." Darcy said.

"You don't really hit on me," Jane said. "I mean, you've got me." She grinned.

"I've got you until a certain Thunder God and his hammer come back," Darcy said. "But I meant --"

"Hey," Jane said. "It's not like that. I sleep with who I want, however many whos I want."

Darcy forgot what she was going to say. Then she remembered, "Uh. Cool. But I meant, she hit on me, too."

Jane frowned and watched Laurie hunched over their books. Laurie looked up and smiled at both of them.

Darcy said, "Do you think she wants to smash the kyriarchy? I'd be up for that."


End file.
